Krinky Devilson
Lordareon.jpg|thumb|300px|right]] Krinky Devilson - ( Krinky Xanathos Devilson Spade ) 'Appearance' Long black hair, black eyes, (dark red eyes when angry), tall and cold skinned, always carrying his moon sword, his snake companion (Nathair) and his demonology books. While in his alter ego mode, his skin turns dark blue, he has pointy ears and horns. 'Story' Elder son of Mephistopheles and Lillith. Since he was little, he desired to know about the dark arts of demonology, but since his mother used to practice such arts and she always got hurt by them she prohibited them to his son. When krinky reach to the age of 12 he found one of his mother's old books of demonology and alchemy, since then he secretly started practicing the dar arts. When Hell war IV started, his father was called into war, he and his mom never heard of him again. By the age of 16, Krinky saved Nathair, snake goddess, in return she gave him total control of snakes. Years later he got married with princess Kuiken, daughter of Pandread, king of morlocks. Pandread never approved that relationship, so to make him suffer he ordered to kill krinky, his wife intervened and she got killed in his place, since that day krinky swore by her blood that he will avenge her death. Later his mother realized that his son was practicing demonology behind her back, so she exiled him. Out of Silantropus, Krinky and his brother prepared an army using the secrets of demonology and dark magic. They both started to live in a little village called Cochambril and with the help of his brother he raised his kids making them powerful warriors in their own way. In they time living in Cochambril, he learned some hand to hand combat skills which he teached to his elder son. That same year, after mixing his blood with his brother's tears into the Phoenix Calyx he created the Devilsons, a brotherhood that will lead into his leadership of Silantropus, his homeland. When the time was right, they got prepared and took many people from Cochambril Village with them to put an end to the morlocks opresion on Silantropus, this event was later called as Cold War. After defeating the Morlocks, he took control of the Moon Palace, after gaining control of it he rename it as Blood Palace, in honor of all the lives that were kill under the morlocks domain. Even since Krinky started practicing the dark arts of demonology and alchemy Xanthrow, a demon-like alter ego that appears whenever he likes. Krinky learned to control him eventually. His alterego helped him end the Cold War. When Silantropus was free from the morlocks, Lilith forgave his son and joined him. Krinky was later crowned king of Silantropus. In the actuallity, his brother, himself and his three sons, Motts, Luke and Xio, leads the Blood Palace, along with the Devilsons. 'Personality' After years of war, krinky's personality had changed into a very serious one, he's often quiet, sometimes sarcastic, but with a very deep dedication on what he does. Sometimes he talks out loud with his alter ego, something that people misunderstood very often. He spent most of his time training his sons and daughter because they'll eventually take care of Silantropus and its territories. 'Abbilities and Power's Vampiric abilities, snake control, snake-like powers, powers granted by the Moon Sword (he obtained it when he killed Pandread), demonology, shadow aura,shadow manipulation, shadowportation, demon control and necromancy. Vampirism Krinky was born with vampiric abilities. He needs at least three tons of blood daily, and in vampiric mode his fangs and nails grow at least three to four inches longer. Snake Control Thanks to his pact with Nathair, Krinky is able to summon snakes in every place he goes, he has snake skin bringing him fast healing, telecopic vision and flexibility. Moon Sword When he gets under the domain of his moon sword, he gets total control of the moon using its moonlight at his will, and when is fullmoon he can see the future if he expose the moon sword to the moonlight. Demonology After years of using demonology he gained three other abilities: Shadow Aura A big amount of shadow colored aura can be seen on his back. Shadow Manipulation He can manipulate others by bending shadows. Also capable of talking to them, it is said that the shadows are the reflex of the darkness of the people and they'll always aware of the individuals sins, which Krinky can comunicate with. Shadowportation Capable of teletransport himself or others to distinct places where there's shadows. Demon Control Krinky is capable to summon and control any demon he signs a contract with. Necromancy He learned this from his mother. Capable of resurrecting any corpse and use it at his own. This ability can only work if the corpse is infront of him. Alter ego After practicing the dark arts, Krinky developed an alter ego called Xanthros. While on this mode he's able to control energy and transform it in shock waves. He's able to create energy shields, levitate, speak in any language, teleport and use telekinesis. Category:Alter ego